villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Lord Raymond D. Vink/List of PE villains waiting for Approval
NOTE: From now on (18.01.2020) I no longer want to keep an eye on this list, so make your own list if you want to see the remaining old PEs accepted (or removed). The Evil Wiki has a big list, but I include only the ones not yet approved (or rejected if it's one of the guys whose arc was still ongoing and ended with them redeemed or getting redeeming qualities/notable mitigating factors or other reasons). * King Richard III (Shakespeare) * Ernst Stavro Blofeld (James Bond) A Song of Fire and Ice: * Aerys II Targaryen Hannibal Lecter: * Mason Verger * Vladis Grutas --- * Winston Yu (Alex Rider) * Dr. C. James Hatch (Michael Vey series) * Princess Mombi (Return to Oz) * Nizam (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) * Butch Cavendish (2013 film) (The Lone Ranger) Halloween franchise: * Conal Cochran (Halloween III: The Season Of The Witch). * Dr. Terence Wynn (The Curse of Michael Myers). --- Robocop franchise: (some non-existent articles follow) *Robocop: **Dick Jones *Cain (Robocop 2). *Paul McDaggett (Robocop 3). --- James Bond/007: *Red Grant (From Russia with Love). *Max Zorin (A View to A Kill). *Franz Sanchez (License to Kill). *Elliot Carver (Tomorrow Never Dies). *General Luiz Medrano (Quantum of Solace). --- X-Men: *Sebastian Shaw (First Class). *Ajax (Deadpool). *En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse). *Dr. Zander Rice (Logan) *Donald Pierce (Logan) --- V For Vendetta *Adam Sutler *Peter Creedy --- *Norman Stansfield (Léon: The Professional). *Catherine Tramell (Basic Instinct). *Andrew Scott (Universal Soldier). *Quentin McNeil (Cube). *Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element). *Dr. Zachary Smith (Lost In Space). *Witch Queen (The Last Witch Hunter). *Mr. Barron (Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children) *Commander Arun Filitt (Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets). *Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers 2017) Gargoyles: *Jackal *Thailog *Proteus (Gargoyles) --- *Huntsman (ADJL). *Sendak (Voltron: Legendary Defender). DC Animated Universe: Justice League Unlimited: *Lord Orm --- Adventure Time: *Dr. Gross --- TMNT 2003: *Tengu Shredder --- TMNT 2012: *Kraang Prime *Rat King (2012 TV series) --- Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Season 4: *Keeper Agruss --- 2010 Marvel Animated Universe: Avengers Assemble: *Ultron --- *Surt (Extreme Ghostbusters). (needs to be created) *Makino (Max Steel reboot TV series) --- Once Upon a Time: *Peter Pan --- Power Rangers: *Master Org (Power Rangers Wild Force). *Octomus the Master (Power Rangers Mystic Force). *Venjix Computer Network (Power Rangers RPM). --- Super Sentai *Black Cross Führer (Himitsu Sentai Gorenger). *Star King Bazeu (Dengeki Sentai Changeman). *Grandiene (Kyūkyū Sentai Gogo V). *Tau Zant (Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger). *Sandaaru (Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger). *Dezumozorlya (Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger). *Agent Abrella (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger). *Hades God Dagon (Mahou Sentai Magiranger). *Long (Juken Sentai Gekiranger). *Deathryuger (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger). *Ginis (Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger). --- Doctor Who: *Koquillion *Great Intelligence *Ramón Salamander *Marshal of Solos *Rassilon *Morgus *The Rani *Madame Kovarian *Winifred Gillyflower *Lord Sutcliffe *Davros *House (Doctor Who) --- Arrowverse: Arrow: *Cecil Adams *Dollmaker *Werner Zytle *Matthew Shrieve (Arrowverse) *Lonnie Machin (Arrowverse) *Konstantin Kovar --- Arrowverse: The Flash: *The Trickster --- Arrowverse: Supergirl: *Indigo *Rhea (Supergirl) --- Fargo: *Lorne Malvo (Season 1). *Dodd Gerhardt (Season 2). *V.M. Varga (Season 3). --- Season 4: *Professor Pyg (Gotham) --- *Wyatt Mathewson (Prison Break; Season 4). *Clark Ingram (Hannibal). Captain America: *Baron Zemo --- Spider-Man: *Jack O' Lantern (Marvel) *Crime Master *Doctor Octopus (Marvel Noir) (Marvel Noir). *Solus --- X-Men: *Fabian Cortez *Mister Sinister *Omega Red *Donald Pierce *Selene *Shadow King *William Stryker --- Doctor Strange *Shuma Gorath (to be created) --- Daredevil: *Bullseye *Mister Fear --- *Maestro (The Incredible Hulk). *Mephisto Batman: *James Gordon, Jr. *Abattoir (to be created) *Mayor Oswald Cobblepot --- Superman: *Superboy-Prime *Preus *Reactron --- Wonder Woman: *Doctor Psycho --- Green Lantern: *Krona --- Martian Manhunter: *Commander Blanx *Malefic (to be created) --- *Felix Faust (Justice League of America) *Junior (Secret Six) *Ragdoll (Starman) *First of the Fallen (Hellblazer) --- Disney Kingdom *The Captain (The Haunted Mansion). --- Spawn: *Mammon *Jason Wynn --- *Nimue (Hellboy). --- SCP Foundation Mythos: *SCP-352 *SCP-953 --- *Russell Barnes --- Fire Emblem: *Lang (to be created) *Gharnef *Hilda (Fire Emblem) *Lekain *Validar *Grima *Surtr --- Pokemon: *Purple Eyes (Ranger: Guardian Signs) --- Xenoblade: *Zanza *Dickson *Mumkhar/Metal Face --- *Hades (Kid Icarus). --- Golden Sun: *Blados *Chalis --- Sonic the Hedgehog: *Mephiles the Dark (06) --- Mega Man: *Ra Moon *Dr. Regal --- Devil May Cry: *Arkham *Sanctus --- The King of Fighters: *Rugal Bernstein *Clone Zero --- Final Fantasy: *Fuhito *Hashmal *Dycedarg Beoulve *Gerrith Barrington --- Ratchet & Clank: *Gleeman Vox *Loki Master --- Jak & Daxter: *Baron Praxis --- Mortal Kombat: *Shang Tsung --- Ace Attorney: *Quercus Alba (Investigations 1). --- Resident Evil: *Alexia Ashford *Brian Irons *Derek Clifford Simmons *James Marcus *Osmund Saddler *Vincent Goldman --- BlazBlue: *Hades Izanami *Relius Clover --- Warcraft: *Deathwing *Gul'dan *Kil'jaeden *Azshara --- Call of Duty: *Vladimir Makarov *Imran Zakhaev *Nikita Dragovich *Khaled Al-Asad *Salen Kotch --- Assassin's Creed: *Marquis de Fayet (to be created) *Flavius Metellus --- Asura's Wrath: *Chakravartin *Sergei --- Suikoden: *Neclord *Luca Blight --- BioShock: *Frank Fontaine *Zachary Hale Comstock --- Saints Row: *Phillipe Loren *Satan --- *Queen Myrrah (Gears of War). *The Enchantress (Shovel Knight). *Iris Sepperin (Rosenkreuzstilette). *Hector LeMans (Grim Fandango). *Atticus Thorn (The Haunted Mansion). *Curtis Blackburn (killer7). *Hiruko Ubusuna (Shinobi). *Verzeus the Evil (Grand Sphere). (to be made) *Deathborn (F-Zero GX). *Gargos (Killer Instinct). *Alduin (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim). --- Yu Yu Hakusho: *Gonzo Tarukane *Elder Toguro --- Digimon franchise: Adventure: *Piedmon --- Digimon Fusion: *Tactimon *Gravimon --- Fist of The North Star: *Uighur *Jakoh --- Yu-Gi-Oh!: *Jean-Michel Roger --- Fullmetal Alchemist franchise: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003): *Dietlinde Eckhart --- Bleach: *Shrieker *Szayel Aporro Granz --- *Hellmaster Phibrizzo (Slayers) Gundam: *Gym Ghingnham (Turn A Gundam) --- Transformers: Beast Era: *Megatron *Tarantulas --- *Megatron (Transformers: Cybertron). --- *Wiseman (Sailor Moon R). *Jewel Princess (Cutie Honey). --- Theme Park Attractions *Sweet Licks (Clowns 3D). Category:Blog posts